


a summer wasting

by crooked



Series: A Summer Wasting [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crooked/pseuds/crooked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the summer before seventh year, and things are changing more than Sirius is comfortable with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a summer wasting

**Author's Note:**

> [original post](http://crooked.livejournal.com/237692.html) @ livejournal. parts [two](http://closet-zebra.livejournal.com/45509.html), [four](http://closet-zebra.livejournal.com/45714.html), and [six](http://closet-zebra.livejournal.com/46024.html) written by [closet_zebra](http://closet-zebra.livejournal.com).

The grey and white VW caravanette chugs along the road, the hum of the engine a dull growl as Peter navigates from behind the steering wheel. It's his father's, and it's a bloody miracle the old man agreed to let them take it in the first place. Four teenage boys heading on a road trip to Blackpool Pleasure Beach isn't exactly most parents' idea of a wholesome holiday, but for some reason — perhaps it was Sirius' charm, Remus' easy smile, or the cobbler James brought from his mum — Mr Pettigrew relents, and Peter and the boys are on the road within the hour.

It's the summer before seventh year, and things are changing more than Sirius is comfortable with. Decisions are being made about what to do when they leave school, where to live, how to actually be a grown-up. It makes him positively _itch_.

Everything makes him itch these days, he realises, watching Halifax melt away. Remus is still tetchy around him, understandably of course, because of that unfortunate incident during the last term. (If he doesn't actually mention specifics, Sirius feels like it makes the whole thing easier to sweep under the rug.) James has finally stopped acting as he Sirius owes him a payment in blood for his heroics (his words, not Sirius'), and Peter always follows James' lead. Things are mostly back to normal, but even that irks Sirius for some reason he can't quite explain.

Up in the front of the caravanette, James is wrestling with a fold-out map of the motorways that looks as if it's about to devour him at any moment. He and Peter argue about which is the best route to take, and Sirius is certain they'll end up lost no less than five times before they actually make it to Blackpool. Beside him, stuffed into the corner of the bench seat and with a deck of cards spread out before him on the Formica tabletop, Remus sits quietly. He's playing some Muggle card game specifically for one, a game which Sirius sees no point in because, really, how can it be fun to play cards with yourself? But Remus' foot taps along to the Hobgoblins song on the wireless, and he looks content enough.

That makes Sirius itch, too. Not because he doesn't want Remus to be content, of course, but because he'd rather be the reason for that contentment. He'd been working up the nerve to tell Remus that he fancies him, or maybe just grab him and finally give into the urge to kiss him - whichever one came first, really. But then that whole unfortunate incident reared its ugly head, and all of Sirius' plans were laid to waste. He's lucky that Remus even talks to him as it is, so he's not been too keen to complain about having to start over at damn near square one. It just doesn't help his situation. At all. But some Remus is better than no Remus, and Sirius has to rationalise it that way to keep what's left of his sanity.

Then again, there's such a thing as too much Remus, and he experiences it as they pass through Burnley. Remus has shifted, perhaps due to the bumpy roads or Peter's horrible driving, and his knee is pressed against Sirius'. With anyone else, it would be an innocuous touch; he's sat even closer to James countless times with absolutely no reaction whatsoever. All he wants to do right then, though, is grab Remus and kiss him — _hard_ — until it leaves them both breathless and maybe temporarily blinded.

More than anything Sirius just wants to be wanted by the boy beside him, but all he can do — all he's earned back the privilege to do — is sit statue-still beside his friend and pretend the way their bodies are barely touching isn't driving him absolutely mad.


End file.
